


October

by babykid528



Series: Earth Song 'verse [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Colin still owns a cabin in Wyoming. And for some reason Jeremy still goes to spend time with him there whenever he can. Especially once the leaves change color.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	October

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> This is an “It’s almost autumn, our favorite time of year!” present for my BFF. I know how much she loves these two and I have been dying to write more of them, especially in that made up cabin in Wyoming. It appears this has become a bit of a ‘verse… with hopefully more fic in the future!! ;-)  
> This is a follow up to [A Little Bit Brokeback](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231269), but it can certainly stand alone.  
> It’s also unbeta’d, so any errors are completely my fault.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Lies, lies, and more lies. I doubt this ever happened. ~~Though I wish it would happen.~~  
>  **Inspiration:** The title is taken from Eric Whitacre's beautiful composition, [October](http://youtu.be/6EoUAbODO34), which I recommend listening to while you read.

A few months ago, Jeremy thought this was just another one of Colin’s crazy whims. This fucking cabin. In this stupid fucking nowhere town. He complains about it every time he sees Colin. He complains and Colin just laughs him off.

Every time.

That never stops him from complaining though.

“I know I say this all the time, man,” Jeremy murmurs, “but this fucking place is ridiculous. I can’t even begin to understand why you bought it.”

Jeremy watches Colin’s lips curl into a broad smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“Yet, you keep returning,” is Colin’s quiet reply.

He’s right. Jeremy’s tempted to respond with a “Yeah” or a “Touché” or a “Fuck you very much, thanks,” but he stays silent and turns his attentions back toward the bright azure skies filled with puffy white cotton candy wisps of cloud that peak through the web of almost bare birch limbs.

They’re enjoying a particularly lazy afternoon. Not that any day at the cabin ever consists of any kind of work. But today they’re lying on their backs, in the forest behind the little cabin, doing even more nothing than usual.

A breeze picks up, whipping the remaining few golden leaves around on the branches overhead. Filling Jeremy’s ears with this sound. Like the soft clicking of a baseball card stuck in the spokes of a kid’s bicycle. Or the rustle of the morning newspaper as Colin spreads it across the bed, on top of Jeremy while he tries to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Jeremy closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side, nose nearer the dark soil below his body. And the thick bed of decaying yellow and gold foliage he’s using as a mattress. He breathes the scents in deeply, shivering a little as the crisp air fills his lungs. He holds it there, chest puffed out, before releasing it on a sigh.

He burrows lower into his scarf and coat.

He hears Colin shifting beside him but he doesn’t open his eyes. Not even when Colin throws a leg across his hips, straddling him.

“You’re nose and cheeks have gone bright pink,” Colin sighs as he leans down, body weight resting atop Jeremy. Colin’s breath blazes across Jeremy’s face.

He leans in further and his nose feels like ice when he presses it into Jeremy’s cheek. A sharp contrast to his fiery sighs.

“We’re going to freeze if we stay out here,” Colin mouths the words against Jeremy’s skin, voice so quiet that Jeremy’s not sure if he imagined hearing it or if he actually did.

“It’s not that cold,” he responds anyway.

“You’re going to lose your toes,” Colin’s mouth is against his ear now. Jeremy sucks in a painful breath as the thin skin burns. “Or your ears.”

“Shhhh,” Jeremy hisses.

“I like you best when you’re not missing any pieces,” Colin doesn’t hush.

Jeremy nudges his head into Colin’s.

“I like you best when you’re not melting my skin off with your hot air,” Jeremy retorts.

He earns a small, fleeting peck on the shell of his ear.

“Come on,” Colin whispers, “Let’s head back inside. I’ll make you that ridiculous tea you like.”

Jeremy grins and blinks open his eyes. Colin’s leaning back a little, looking down at him, bundled in cold weather gear, and framed by the blue and the white and the golden background of autumn.

He smiles down at Jeremy.

“With honey?” Jeremy asks.

Colin’s teeth seem to shine in the late afternoon sun as his smile widens.

Carefully, he gets up, somehow managing not to hurt Jeremy in the process. He offers his hand to Jeremy when he’s brushed himself off and pulls Jeremy up.

“As much honey as you want,” Colin finally answers. They’re nose to nose.

“Good,” Jeremy responds.

He tilts his head a little. If he just leaned forward a fraction their mouths would be pressed together. Cool, chapped lips sliding against one another. Jeremy doesn’t move.

Colin smiles anew, wickedly. As if he knows what Jeremy was just thinking. It’s entirely probable that he does.

Without another word, Colin spins around and begins backing toward the cabin porch, reaching a gloved hand out to Jeremy. Jeremy takes it.

Through the layers of leather, he imagines he can feel the exact contours of Colin’s fingers entwined with his. He imagines the rough scrape of Colin’s callouses.

At the back door, Colin stops moving but doesn’t stop pulling. Jeremy is enveloped tightly in Colin’s arms. This time when he tilts his head a little, Colin leans forward and actually does press his lips to Jeremy’s. Like a million times before.

Jeremy licks his way into Colin’s mouth, chasing the searing warmth. Feeling and tasting the heat. His fingers tingle with it.

They breathe one another’s air, barely parting their lips, and Jeremy feels Colin laugh deep in his chest. A breathless chuckle. Jeremy smiles and presses his curved mouth to the corner of Colin’s still open lips.

“I thought you were saving my parts from frostbite?” Jeremy asks after a moment.

“Priorities,” Colin chides. He runs his gloved thumb across Jeremy’s cheekbone, “Pink really suits you.”

“You look pretty good yourself,” Jeremy replies, licking his lips.

Colin leans in for another kiss. A chaste one this time.

“Okay,” he nods as they break apart again. He turns just enough out of Jeremy’s arms to open the door and usher them both inside.

Jeremy nudges the door closed behind them as Colin moves to start up the wood-burning stove. Colin sets the kettle as soon as the flame is lit. Then he stalks back over to Jeremy, helping them both remove their layers as the fire begins to heat the small kitchen and living area.

“You know,” Jeremy breaks the silence, “when the fire’s lit this place seems a little less ridiculous.”

Colin laughs.

“You just like huddling on the couch with me beneath a pile of blankets,” he teases.

He’s right again and Jeremy’s tempted to respond with a “Yeah” or a “Touché” or a “Shut up and just fuck me, please,” but he stays silent and presses his forehead to Colin’s instead. Colin halts his movements and presses his own forehead ever so slightly into Jeremy’s in return.

Jeremy’s eyes slide shut and he takes a deep breath, lungs filling with the warm, spicy scent of burning timber. The fire pops as Colin continues to remove their outerwear once again. Though he can’t see it, Jeremy knows the exact curve of the private little smile quirking Colin’s lips and he blindly leans in to kiss it away.  



End file.
